All of me
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Todo de mi, te ama a ti. "Fic para el Mini-reto estacional del foro ¡Siéntate!"
1. All of me

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi

 **Notas de autor:** CRAAAAAAAAAAAACK, llévelo, llévelo (?)

Wtv, acabo de escribirlo. Necesito distraerme de mi estrés. Participante del reto del foro ¡Sientate!, el link está en mi perfil... EXTRAÑABA INTENSAMENTE DECIR ESTO CONA.

Los adoro :D

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

All of me

 _Todo de mi, te ama a ti._

 _._

Kohaku suspiró mientras veía el cielo, no estaba cansado ni mucho menos; pero había una pesadez en su cuerpo que no desaparecía del todo y ni él mismo se explicaba la razón de aquello. Miró distraídamente las florecillas que habían apenas brotado de la tierra, la primavera era conocida por todos como la estación del amor y sin embargo; en su pecho no había algún tipo de aquella emoción. De hecho, si era honesto consigo mismo; solo había resentimiento por todas las parejas melosas que había a su alrededor.

Escuchó un pequeño canto y gruñó entre dientes, ya que incluso los animales parecían estarse burlando de él y su soledad. Aunque tan pronto como su cerebro registró la imagen de los pajarillos en la rama del árbol, Kohaku gimió sintiéndose avergonzado.

«Estoy siendo mezquino», pensó antes de soltar un suspiro audible provocando que con ello Kirara volteara a observarlo.

Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron y no necesitaba un súper olfato u oídos para saber que tenía un visitante y sobre todo, de quien se trataba. El nerviosismo lo invadió casi por completo mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a la dama, quien no mostraba emoción alguna en sus ojos dorados.

—Señora Irasue. — Saludó sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse un poco, sin embargo la demonio no dio indicación alguna de oírlo mientras observaba todo con su mirada altiva hasta posarse en la mononoke—, ¿ocurre algo?

—No. — Contestó sencillamente antes de darse la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

—Espere. — El humano se adelantó un par de pasos, sin embargo se detuvo antes de siquiera poder estar cerca de ella, la dama se volteó a mirarlo con sus ojos intensos y Kohaku tragó sintiendo otra vez una ola de nerviosismo viajar a lo largo de su cuerpo—. Y-Yo querí-a…

Aquello era tentar a su suerte, el adolescente lo sabía, después de todo no era más que un simple humano mientras que Irasue no solo era una poderosa demonio perro, sino que también era la madre de Sesshomaru y algo así como la suegra no oficial de Rin. Pero, porque su corazón le daba ese _pero_ intenso que lo obligaba a avanzar aun a través de su miedo y nerviosismo, debía ser sincero con sus sentimientos. Ahora tenía la oportunidad ya que rara vez podía verla.

—Habla. —No había algún tono de molestia o siquiera algo que le indicara al muchacho algún indicio de los pensamientos de la demonio, se mordió el labio.

—Me gusta. — Admitió al fin con las mejillas tan rojas como granada, sus manos temblando con cada segundo que pasaba sin alguna respuesta. Entonces lo escuchó, era un pequeño y casi imperceptible suspiro, pero no era uno aburrido como siempre. —¡De verdad me gusta!

—Humanos, siempre tan inconscientes. — sintió la mano de Irasue en su cabeza y cuando volteó a verla a la cara, había una casi imperceptible sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como había llegado—. La próxima vez, no traigas a esa gata.

Una pequeña, pero casi imperceptible sonrisa se posó en los labios de Kohaku, porque no solo no había sido rechazado como siempre pensó que sería, Irasue parecía sentirse como él y aunque la demonio perro jamás lo admitiría –si es que lo sabía- estaba realmente celosa de Kirara.

—¿Sabe? Todo de mí, le pertenece a usted. — Murmuró confiando en el oído de la mujer, quien solo dirigió su vista al cielo antes de cambiar de forma y desaparecer entre las nubes.

Kohaku sonrió, aunque no había tenido una respuesta clara, volvería a ver a Irasue y era lo único que le importaba; lo demás solo el tiempo lo decidiría.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


	2. All of you

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece es de Rumiko Takahashi

 **Notas de autor:** Mi idea no era continuarlo PERO, al final decidí que si, porque YOLO.

Gracias a mi bella Onmi, que hizo posible esto, mujer sabes que te amo mucho esto va para ti *corazón*

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

All of you

Me perteneces.

 _._

La demonio perro miró a la lejanía con aburrimiento, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas llevaba en la misma posición, realizando la misma actividad que consistía en inhalar y exhalar con el fin de mantenerse con vida. Si es que aquella existencia vacía podía considerarse una.

Podía observar a su hijo, pero era tan solo un idiota igual que su padre y no le apetecía el siquiera intentar comprender los pensamientos que habitaban en su mente, era una actividad tan sencilla que no le divertía prácticamente nada.

Entonces tomó el medallón en su cuello para ver a través de la gema, la cual le revelaba a la persona que podía mostrarle algo interesante; pero no había más que un muchacho con pecas y su cabello desordenado por estar recostado en el césped jugueteando con el demonio gato.

Irasue medio se incorporó al notar la manera en que el humano sostenía a la mononoke, su lengua se chasqueó por inercia ante el fastidio que sintió, aunque al escucharlo su elegante ceño sufrió una pequeña modificación que no duró más allá de dos segundos.

Sus afilados ojos dorados voltearon de nuevo hacia la causa de ese sentimiento tan humano, si al menos pudiera desaparecer a toda esa peste aquello no estaría pasando. Realmente, la culpa era de Inu no Taisho por involucrarse con aquellas criaturas tan vulgares y carentes de poder, si hubiera mantenido sus ojos en ella y no en esa humana insignificante nada estuviera ocurriendo.

«Solo queda algo por hacer». Se dijo a si misma mientras se incoporaba dispuesta a acabar con la causa de su fastidio, nadie fastidiaba a Irasue.

Absolutamente nadie.

.

—Me gusta.

Bien, aquello no se lo esperaba ni por asomo cuando pensó en ir ahí para acabar con la vida de aquel pequeño humano insignificante.

¿Gustar? Qué extraña manera tenían los humanos para etiquetar el instinto de apareamiento, escuchó a sus propios pulmones traicionarla al soltar un ligero suspiro mientras Kohaku seguía con las mejillas tan rojas que podía sentir el calor emanando de su cara.

—¡De verdad me gusta!

Esa parte la había dejado en claro, pero dudaba mucho que el chiquillo comprendiera la magnitud de sus palabras para un demonio como ella. Aquello era demasiado _inocente_ y al mismo tiempo, guardaba un significado mayor.

—Humanos, siempre tan inconscientes. — Se encontró a si misma diciendo mientras acariciaba sutilmente la cabeza del chico y también descubrió que sus labios podían sonreir. Repugnante.

Y fue ahí donde cayó en cuenta de que era lo que le molestaba.

Ese niño le atraía, el porqué, cómo y cuándo no lo sabía y tampoco es como si hubiera una gran diferencia si lo sabía. Entonces, si Kohaku también sentía lo mismo –o lo que fuera- ella tomaría provecho de eso y después olvidaría el episodio como si nunca hubiera existido, pero antes de eso:

—La próxima vez, no traigas a esa gata.

Kohaku sería de ella. Y solo de ella.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
